Me, myself, I and sessy
by takitacara
Summary: okay! kag and inu got into yet another figtht. what happens when kag goes to find the shards on own and who is that guy she bumps into...R&R p.s. swy if it sucks or anything its my first one so.....


The Good-Bye and Hello...

Kagome's POV "Help" I scream and no one comes. I cry in sorrow and I see no one for my aid. I wipe my tears away and clench my fist. "Inuyasha!" sobs. "Inu...yasha."... "What?" "I'm... leaving." "But Kagome you just got here, you're a day early now your leaving!" "yes!" wipes away her own tear. "Why dammit." "Whoa. You have no right questioning my rights! I don't have to be your dumb shard detector."

Normal POV

She clenches her fist even more causing her self to bleed. Inuyasha sniffs her blood. "Kag, what's wrong?" " oh yea I guess that wasn't part of your plan. I wasn't supposed to see you with her! You were just going to act like everything was fine and dandy when I returned the next day, right? I wasn't going to hear your promise you made to her was I!" "Kags who are you talking about?" "dammit you know good and well who I'm talking about, unless your screwing around with two other people, besides me! Yea I saw you with that bitch, Kikyou. Well you know what? hmmm... well, now that i think about I'll help you keep that promise, I'm leaving! It I'm not leaving to go home. I'm just leaving you! I'm going to search for the shards on my own!" "... you he...heard t-that?" "Hell yea!" Kagome starts walking off. "Oh yea, two things, don't EVER call me Kags again. Don't go looking for me. And oh yea i all most forgot, sitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsit sitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsit!" "Wa... wait." "don't you think I've waited long enough for you? All my tears for what? You!" sobbing. "Inu..Inuyasha I.. I can't believe... I used like you... maybe even loved you!" "..." "Inuyasha, I have nothing else to say to you." still crying Kagome runs, fast, she sees a re-play of what just happened. EVERYTHING. She doesn't know where she's going, everything's a blur. "I... i hate him! I... oof!" Kagome managed to say before she hit something and got knocked out. "Clumsy little human." Sesshoumaru smirked. "Jaken, get back on Au-Un and gather the food back up." "Lord Sesshoumaru why are you taking the half breeds wench?" "Jaken, are you questioning what i do!" "N-no my lord." "Then why are you still here?" "Yes my lord." jaken says before running off back to where they had set ah-un and Rin. Sesshoumaru looks down at the little girl and picks her up like a bride. Kagomes POV whoa what happened... i remember running from Inuyasha and then i blacked out. Kagome wondered about this question in her head for a while until she looked around. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sesshoumarus POV "lord Sesshoumaru it apparies that the mutts wench is awake." "Don't call her that name unless you don't want to live to see dawn." Sesshoumaru walks up to the door next to his. "Miko what is wrong?" "Where am I?" "In the castle of the Western Lands. My castle." "Why! What happened?" Kagome says with a startle, half way standing on the bed i placed her on. "You fell into me and passed out. I brought you here to ensure your safety, since my half breed brother wasn't anywhere in sight. "That... that bastard!" Kagome ran and put her arms around me. "He doesn't even care. He hates me; all he does is use me to be his dumb shard detector." "Wench. Why do you cry over him and care about him if he does not do the same for you?" "I-I don't know." Kagome sighs, "I guess it's because-because I-I love h-him." "you love that half-breed?" "I donno!" Kagome clenches tighter onto my shirt. "I hate him! I hate him... more than you hate him!" "Feh. As if that's possible, a human girl hating him more than me!" Kagomes POV I need comfort. I need help. I cover my face with his shirt, and tangle my fingers in his hair. And them i do something I can't believe, no one can believe, I look up and kiss Sesshoumaru. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and embrace him. Sesshoumaru POV this- this wench just kissed me... "Stupid wench, how dare you kiss the lord of the..." Normal POV Sesshoumaru was cut off by another kiss from Kagome. And Sesshoumaru actually kissed her back.  
Kagome kicked him causes him to yelp in pain just long enough to relock lips, and begin to let Kagome wonder around in his mouth with her tounge. Sesshoumaru begain to enjoy himself while placing his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. 'we are gonna have to figure out a better way than her kicking me to kiss...' Kagome noticed him put his arms around her waist and she gladly put hers around his neck. 


End file.
